A new innovation has been developed relating generally to elevated water storage tanks such as those used by municipalities. The capacity of such water storage tanks can range from about one hundred thousand U.S. gallons to several million gallons, and conventionally such tanks are built entirely of steel, or with a steel reservoir on top of a concrete pedestal.
In structures that use a concrete pedestal (“composite elevated tanks”), high risk work tasks and expensive formwork have historically been required to build a concrete dome on top of the tower, to support the water reservoir.